Deceit Is Fatal
by Kimmi-Dawn
Summary: For all you TxT lurvers.Toboe is in love with Tsumei,but when Jenni shows up,he falls for her.Who will Toboe choose?


**((Uhm,hey!The story will ALMOST be updated daily I hope...Anyways,the words in thedashes are the thoughts/narraration of our main character,Jenni.I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy not doing my tech work!!!And I lurve that.I'll soon be adding a chapter for the word meanings,kay?It's confusing.))  
((Disclaimer:I don't own Wolf's Rain Characters.BUT!I do own this plot.Ironic how it symbolizies Final Fantasy X ina way,my cousin Shan reminded me who has played it,but I assure you,this is NOT where I had originated my plot from.I have never played FFX either,so don't complain,damnit.))**

**-How could I have doubted the fact that Toboe and the others trusted me? Even Tsumei...I had never expected a journey like this.Sorry for that,my name is Jenni,and this, may be my last chance to tell my story, listen up, because this is your only chance to right my own wrongs.-**

**-Life As A Theif In Kiran-**

**Yeah,another helpless innocent that I've come across I've swiped some priceless jewels and novels from.Jenni Marvouls,a first class theif and liar,jumped from a tree,running down a valley of trees. Edowin and Artema weren't kidding when they had said that high class geezers carry alot ofjewels and sil.She had in her hands three saphires,two diamonds,four golden rings,and 678 sil.Jenni wore a purple tank top,matching her violet and scarlet swirl pattern eyes.She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder.Her flowing blonde knee lenght hair shined with a few strands of brown and red mixed in.Her black,knee lenght,zip-up leatherboots were torn and ripped,but they still were on her feet.**

**-Nothing like stealing on a warm,purple clouded day in Kiran.The breeze is perfect,the jewels and books are perfect,the portal....whuh?- Jenni had put the stolen goods in her pack,as she had laid her eyes on a pink and blue swirled portal.A vehicle equipped with metal addtional weapons on the bumpers and the doors,and other metal add-onswere on the vehicle. "Whoa!" Jenni screamed, jumping out of the way.-What are those things?Why are they invading MY homeworld?- **

**Several other vehicles came from the portal,carrying men and women toting weapons.Finally,when Jenni thought it was safe to come out of hiding,a man stepped through,walking on in front of Jenni. "Kid,you coming or not?" He asked,as Jenni shrieked, "Trav?!?" Trav,was this older mans name.He was Jenni's uncle.He wore a black pair of baggy pants,matching her black and gray hair.He had brown abyss like eyes,with a dark grey overcoat over himself,covering his black shirt.**

**Trav turned to her and asked once more, "What?Jethro wanted to see you,you know.Don't you want to see him?" Trav turned back around andstarted off again down the clear walkway with trees in a line at the sides.Jenni balled her hands into fists,then yelling, "For what?For me to tell him how much I hate him?!?" Jenni then followed without an answer from Trav.He didn't answer,but then he replied, "Jenni,I am curious.Why do you hate your father?" Jenni shrugged her shoulders,looking from side to side at the ground answering, "Everything he says about me.Everything that he accuses me of.And mostly,the way he makes fun of me."**

**Travhad than unsheathed two swords.The first was of lightweight and thin,the hilt had symbols of a sort engraved in,whereas the handle had a black cloth wrapped around it.The second was bulky and thick,a plain hilt and plain handle.He turned,as Jenni stopped,and he handed the thin sword to her. "It's from Jethro.Use it." Trav told her,as she took it,shuddered a little,as Trav turned around once more and continued on.**

**-My father wanted to give me his own pride and joy?What the hell is Jethro thinking?- Jenni then asked curiously, "Use it for what?It's not like were foing to battle anythin-" Jenni paused,looking up through the leaves and thin branches of trees to the night sky,where bunch of cluttered stars were moving hastilly towards the land. "Uhh...Trav,is that," Jenni pointed to the sky as he stopped,Jenni continued, "Supposed to happen?" Trav smiled a wicked grin. "Yes,my niece,it is."**

**"Prepare yourself,Jenni.You'll be experiencing serious moments and fights in your near and farther out future." Trav warned her,as he looked to the sky. "But...but what is THAT?" Jenni asked again,as Trav raised and lowered his eyebrows.The starshad then shifted into the shape of a woman,and a dragon flying behind her."Some call her Elise the Maiden and the Full Moon the Forbidden Dragon,others call her a bad omen.Mostly,everyone calls her the end of the world that we know." Trav told her,as he turned to walk away.**

**Jenni still had her head to the strars as she walked on,but then shifted her head to the path ahead of her as she ran to catch up to her uncle. "Not to shift subjects on purpose,but how has life been as a thief?Steal anything worth stealing like your father?" Trav asked her,as she put her hands behind her head,rolling her eyes. "First,STOP bringing the subject of Jethro up,alright?Second,in fact I think I pulled off a great steal." She removed her hands,to pull out a book titled, "Book Of The Red Moon". "You did a great steal." Trav congratulated her,as he looked at the book.**

**"That book will come in handy in your future." Trav handed it back to her,as the large city of Kiran was almost all lit up in lights and fire that had darted the buildings that towered to the sky. "What the hell?Wait,don't tell me,that, 'Elise and Full Moon',did this,right?" Jenni asked him. -What the hell was happening to Kiran?What was happening to my hometown?What did I do wrong,NOW???I asked my self these things,but somehow and stupidly I realized that I wouldn't get my answer.- Trav nodded in approval. "It will all come together for you eventually.And whether it does or not,when you meet the five wolves and the flower maiden,go with them.**

**Jenni shrugged,running ahead of Trav to see an elder running towards her. "Miss Jenni!Please run!Fiends are everywhere,even in the secure areas!" The elder told her,running towards the woods. "Trav,what's going-huh?" Jenni turned to Trav,but he wasn't there.A loud boom and crash moved the ground behind Jenni,as she turned to see the constellation of the dragon and the woman in real form. "Oh,great!" Jenni yelled running back into the woods.****The thumping of the dragons footsteps could be heard throught Kiran,as the gunshots of the vehicles and the people boomed in her ears.**

**Jenni searched through the crowds,but there was no sight of Trav.Just mostly refugees running amuck and dead bodies laying slaughtered on the ground. "The portal!I'll go through there!" Jenni yelled,diving into the portal,taking a sharp breath in and closing her eyes,as the dragon roared,rearing upand the woman mounted on the dragon began to cackle wickedly,as the portal widened and then dissapeared into the air.**

**-My Hero,Hige.-**

**"Go,Hige,go!" Blue was yelling,as Toboe was cheering, "Go Tsumei!" Hige and Tsumei was swimming in a race,and Hige was leading.Kiba and Cheza were both off in the city,still sleeping.Hige won.Hige rushed upon the land,panting,but cheering himself on.Tsumei on the other hand campe upon the land rather slowly and gloomily.Toboe ran over to him and guessed, "Don't worry,Tsumei.Try next time!" Just as Blue,Toboe and Tsumei were leaving the shores of the beach,Hige had stayed to see a woman floating in the water.**

**"Wait,guys!" Hige called,as they all had came back.Hige asked, "Isn't that girl Trav's niece,Jenni?" Toboe looked at the girl in the water,as Blue replied, "That's her...but wasn't she still living in Kiran?" Tsumei nodded,then widened his eyes. "If she's dead,then that means Jethro and Trav hunting ALL of us down..." With that,Hige jumped into the cold,dirty water to save her.He swam out twenty or thirty feet and scooped her up into his arms. "It's her!" Hige yelled to the others still on shore.**

**Hige turned,and then slowly but surely swam back,trying not to fall under the murky waters with Jenni in his hands.By the time he reached the shore,Blue was knee deep in the water,as she took Jenni from Hige into her own arms. "Is she dead?" Toboe questioned,as Tsumei guessed, "She's in shock.Take her to the Inn where Kiba and Cheza are.Those two need to wake up,anyway."**


End file.
